


Christmas with Frank Castle

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Friendship, Gen, May does not take know for an answer, Post-Punisher season 1, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: (minor spoilers for Punisher season 1) Frank Castle is invited to a Christmas eve dinner where he meets a certain wall-crawling vigilante.





	Christmas with Frank Castle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for being away for so long, It's finals week at the time of this writing, and I had recently finished Punisher season 1 on Netflix, and it was amazing, I highly recommend it if you haven't seen it already.

**Christmas with Frank Castle**

Frank Castle had gotten his revenge on Rawlins and Russo, he had moved into an apartment in Queens, New York. It was December and that was hard on Frank, he missed his family every single day, around Christmas, it especially hurt.

Frank was on his way to apartment when a woman dropped some groceries, he knelt down and helped her. “Thank you,” said the woman.

“No problem, ma’am,” Frank said, he held on to one of the woman’s bags and walked with her to his apartment.

“I’m, May Parker” she said

“Pete Castliogne” Frank replied

May opened the door to her apartment and Frank helped her with her groceries. “Do you live here alone?” Frank asked

“I live with my nephew, he lost his parents when he was very young, so Ben and I took him in,” May replied

“Where’s Ben now?”

“He was murdered, a couple years ago”

“I’m sorry, believe me when I say that I know what that’s like,” Frank said

“How so?”

“I lost my family a couple of years ago,” Frank confessed

“I’m sorry to hear that, wait a minute you look familiar, have I seen you somewhere before?” May asked

“No,”

“You’re Frank Castle, aren’t you?”

“I’m afraid so,” Frank replied

“Don’t worry Frank, your secret is safe with me,” May assured him

“Thank you, May”

“How about you come over for dinner on Christmas eve,”

“No, I don’t want to intrude…”

“Please, you’ll be doing us a favor, and plus someone like you who has been through so much, deserves some Christmas,”

Frank smiled and said, “Okay, I’ll come”

“I’ll see you on Friday then” May said as Frank left the apartment.

When Peter got home his Aunt told him who was coming for dinner on Christmas eve. “Frank Castle,” Peter said stunned.

“Yes, odd coincidence huh,” May said

“I’m, just glad he takes out bad guys then,” Peter replied

“You two aren’t that different, when you think about it,” May said

“That’s true, we just do things differently,” Peter pointed out

“I know Peter, but Frank is a good man underneath, he’s a military veteran,”

“I know May, I’m just nervous,” Peter admitted.

That night on Christmas eve, there was a knock-on Peter and May’s door. “Peter, could you get that for me honey” May said

“Sure,” Peter replied, he knew who it was, he took a deep breath, and opened the door.

When the door opened for Frank, he saw Peter, “You must be, Peter,” Frank said

“Yes, it’s nice to meet you,” Peter replied holding out his hand, Frank took it and they shook hands.

“Nice grip,” Frank said as Peter let go.

Peter let Frank in, just as May had finished setting the table, “Frank, thank you for coming,” she said

“It’s my pleasure May,” Frank replied humbly.

Frank did not expect to have such a good time with Peter and May, they talked about all sorts of stuff, Peter’s school, May’s work, and Frank’s time serving overseas. Peter and May didn’t ask about Frank’s family, because they knew that it was still a sore subject.

“Hey, Peter” Frank said

“Yes,”

“I’m sorry to hear about your Uncle Ben, I know how that feels,”

“I can imagine, knowing what happened to your family,” Peter replied.

“Yeah, that was tough, but hey I got through it,” Frank said, and Peter smiled.

“so, why the white skull for a symbol?” May asked

“I don’t know honestly, I guess I wanted a symbol for my cause,” Frank said, “Why did you choose the Spider?” he asked Peter.

“How did you know?” Peter asked

“I’m a marine kid, I’m very observant,” Frank replied, and May looked like she was about to burst into laughter.

“I got bit by a spider” Peter confessed, and Frank unexpectedly laughed at that.

“No come on, how did you get your powers?” Frank asked

“I was on a field trip to Oscorp labs, and one of the genetically engineered super spiders they had created somehow got loose and bit me,” Peter replied

“It’s true, when he came home his wrist was red and it was swelling a little bit,” May said backing Peter’s story.

“That must’ve hurt” Frank said

“You have no idea Frank,” Peter replied

After everyone had finished eating, Frank helped with the dishes, while Peter was in his room working on his web shooters.

“Is that what you use to shoot webs?” Frank asked leaning against the threshold leading into Peter’s room.

“Yeah, I created the web fluid myself, I based it on a formula my dad worked on,” Peter replied as Frank sat on Peter’s bed, Frank did not understand any of what Peter was saying. “Frank can I ask you a question?”

“Sure Pete,”

“Does it ever get easier, you know the loss you feel?” Peter asked

“I’m afraid it doesn’t kid, you only learn to live with it,”

“What about the nightmares?”

“They get easier,” Frank said

“Thanks Frank,”

“No problem Pete, if you ever need to talk, let me know,” Frank said as he got up to leave.

“Merry Christmas Frank,”

“Merry Christmas Peter.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone, this may not be my best work but hey I was feeling festive.


End file.
